Passing On
by Sen Ningyu no Sasori
Summary: A dark haired beauty long since dead. A pink haired vixen, gone from theis world. Will Naruto to lose himself in his unresolved feelings, or will he find a way to move on? Naruto/Tayuya/FemHaku implied Naru/Hina Naru/Saku Naru/Ino and Naru/Anko


Passing on

This was a request by the first winner of my review contest. It's a pretty unique concept, so I think I'll enjoy writing this.

A blonde boy was deep in though as he walked through the forest around Konoha. He was reminiscing about the two girls he never had a chance to get to know. The two girls that, within moments, captured his heart forever. The black haired beauty from Kiri and the brash, pink haired vixen from Oto. Those two that had gained his love in moments. He remembered Haku's calm demeanor, her dedication to her precious person, and he wondered if such dedication might have been his, if things had turned out differently. He saw the brash and sexy attitude of Tayuya, and he pondered if he could have shared some good times with her both outside, and inside the bedroom.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the glowing light in front of him. The more he thought, the brighter it got, until it burst in a blinding flash, effectively snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He squinted towards the blinding light, out of the light, stepped two figures. He struggled to make out the figures and, when he did, he was shocked to see the objects of his thoughts, standing there, seemingly solid and alive. Before he could really ask, Haku spoke.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

His eyes widened. "It's impossible. You two are dead."

"We are fuck face. It was your fucking perverted ass thoughts that brought us here. We were a couple of fucking ghosts, now we're here. But why the fuck are we here?"

"I think I know." Haku said.

"It's because we both loved Naruto. I lived without regret, except that I never got to love Naruto. It's the same with you, right?"

"Well, that and I never got to kill that fucking bastard snake for sending me to my death, but yeah. I wanted to love ol' fuck face here."

"Then maybe this is an opportunity to pass on. We have to express our love to Naruto-kun."

By this time, Naruto was blushing madly. If he's understanding this right, they were going to have sex with him.

The beautiful ghostly forms slowly sauntered over to him with a visible sway to their hips. They push him against a tree as they began rubbing up and down his body. Haku leaned in and her lips connected with his, he was surprised to feel that they were quite warm, despite the ghostliness of their owner. She licked his lower lip, requesting access, which he happily granted, it was about this time, he noticed Tayuya was moving quite a bit faster and was already undoing his pants. He tried to pull away to tell her to slow down, but Haku wouldn't let him go. She reached up and brushed his whisker marks, causing him to lose his train of thought. He felt the breeze on his legs, right before he heard Tayuya's voice.

"Damn brat, that's quite a tool your packing. Tayuya was holding his cock in her hand. It was 10 inches long, and more than 2 inches thick. She would wonder if it would fit, if she wasn't a "fucking ghost" as she put it. She barely hesitated to engulf half of him directly down her throat right off the bat. She heard him let out a strangled moan above her and she smirked around his member. She hadn't even begun moving yet. She licked around the head for a few seconds as he moaned into Haku's mouth. Haku then decided she wanted some action and eased Tayuya off of him for a second. She laid Naruto down and placed herself over his face. As she lowered her pussy to directly over his face, Tayuya was already busy engulfing his member into her mouth once more. Haku was now sitting on Naruto's face, her pussy directly over his lips. He began licked as Tayuya was giving him the best blowjob he's ever had.

He had gotten head before, his relationships with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had assured that. He also had a back alley encounter with the crazy snake lady from the Chunin exams, Anko was her name he believed. But he had been too big for any of them to take. He had little doubt that this would be the same case. So imagine his surprise when Tayuya stopped sucking and positioned herself right over his already rock hard cock. He was already occupied with pleasuring Haku so he couldn't do anything about it, even if he was crazy enough to want to. Tayuya slowly and carefully eased herself onto his hard and aching member, going at a steady pace until he was inside her up to the hilt. They both moaned in ecstasy. One from the tightness, the other from the fullness. This was the best either of them had felt in their lives. Tayuya started moving, slowly but surely working up a rhythm. She coon began to pick up the pace as she heard Haku's screams of pure pleasure as she came into his waiting mouth. Her screams urged Tayuya's pleasure to all new levels as she came around Naruto's waiting cock. Her convulsions pushed Naruto over the edge as he came deep into her womb, knowing that it was impossible to get her pregnant. Tayuya could barely move from the pleasure. She was bent over, Naruto still inside her, Haku's glistening, pink love tunnel right in front of her face. In curiosity, she leaned forward and licked it, causing Haku to go into another bout of convulsions as she came almost instantly. She was ready for Naruto now. She gently lifted Tayuya off of Naruto and laid her right next to Naruto, she quickly cuddled up to Naruto's form. Haku positioned herself right above his cock. Naruto looked at her, he saw the love in her eyes as she began to lower herself. That look of love never wavered, even as Haku forced him past her hymen, a wince of pain was the only indicator of discomfort. She continued her slow descent as she continued toward he goal of fitting the entire thing inside of her previously virgin pussy. They both groaned in pleasure as she hilted herself in him. She stopped for a minute, slowly grinding their hips together to accommodate herself to his immense size. After a few minutes, she began to move up and down, starting out slow but steadily picking up speed. Just when she thought she was at her peak, Naruto reached up and took control. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started pounding his cock into her pussy as fast as his hips would go. He brought her down in rhythm with his thrusts as she screamed in ecstasy as she was taken to new heights of passion. She felt the pressure that had been building up in her abdomen suddenly release in a wave of pleasure as she came. He started coming into her waiting and ready pussy as they both let out a moan of release. Haku slipped to the opposite side as Tayuya. They all simply basked in the afterglow of the amazing orgasms they all experienced. Even as they were getting comfortable, Haku and Tayuya started to fade.

"It seems we have fulfilled our purpose here Naruto-kun."

"God dammit, I wanted to go again."

"Shut up Tayuya. I'm sorry Naruto-kun just remember we love you."

"Yeah, don't you ever fucking forget us fuck face. Or we'll come c=back from the grave and kick your ass until you remember."

Naruto smirked as the two girls of his dreams faded into nothing.

His smirk fell as he realized he was all alone. He had them for a second, but now they are gone once again…well…maybe he can find a way to move on as well. That Anko girl did have some potential.

THE END?

A/N: Haha I was right, that was fun. That was a request that Flameus won by being a certain numbered review. There are still 4 more available, so read and review. I had fun with this one. Time to upload. Ja ne.


End file.
